Obstruction of Justice
by Ra1zuke337
Summary: Obstruction of justice. Definition- when people block Klavier's view of Apollo.


**A/N: Alright. So I decided to do this. Why? Because I'm nuts, that's why. I honestly had no intention of posting this, but ever since a friend of mine asked me if I had plans of posting this somewhere…. Well, let's just say that the thought has been bugging me for quite a while now. But I didn't do anything mostly because I didn't have the time.**

**Now, I decided. I will post this, whether or not I think it's any good. Please know that this is my first try in writing fanfiction, so I cannot guarantee quality. If you're reading this, feedback is appreciated. If you have something to say about this, then you're free to leave a review. Flames will be sent to Pyro.**

***Disclaimer*- I don't own Ace Attorney. I got the idea from my friend who found it somewhere, I don't know where she gets this kind of stuff. The cover isn't mine either.**

* * *

Klavier sighed. His mentor was dead, with an innocent student taking the blame for it. Worst of all, he had to stay with the stupid detective instead of Fräulein Skye.

Definitely not his lucky day. How could this day get any worse?

...Oh.

Looks like this day _could _get better after all.

From where he stood, he could see a girl with her back turned to him, but that wasn't what caught his attention. Apollo Justice stood there, talking to the girl. If he remembered it right, her name was Athena; the new addition to the Wright Anything Agency and Apollo's co-worker.

He was about to walk over to the duo when suddenly, Athena grabbed Apollo's wrist then run, dragging Apollo with her. For a while, Klavier was dumb-struck, then he chuckled.

'She's fast.' he thought, before heading out to the outdoor stage, which he deduced as their destination.

Sure enough, as he rounded the corner, there they were. He made his way over to them, wanting to help them in their investigation (there was also the added bonus of getting closer to Apollo). Suddenly ran into Detective Fullbright. Literally.

He stumbled backwards slightly. The detective almost falling over, but had managed to catch his balance in time. When the detective saw who had bumped into, his eyes widened. Turning pale, he practically tripped over himself to apologize.

"Prosecutor Gavin! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you! I didn't mean it, honest!"

Klavier sighed "Nein, it's fine, Herr Fullbright, I-"

As he faced Detective Fullbright, his eyes narrowed in anger. He scowled "If you don't get out of the way, Herr Fullbright, I am going to have to arrest you for the obstruction of justice."

The detective looked shocked (and also a little hurt, which made Klavier feel a little guilty). He raised his hands in defense "What?! Prosecutor Gavin, please! Try to reconsider! It was an accident, and I-"

"Not _that_ kind of justice." Klavier snapped impatiently. Now feeling a bit sorry for the detective, he then said "Why don't you go back to the art room? I know Herr Blackquill has ordered you to keep them away, but I can take over from here."

Detective Fullbright nodded, saluting "Of course! In justice we trust!"

And with that, he ran off, leaving a slightly confused prosecutor behind. Klavier stood there for a while, then shrugged. It got him away, and that was what mattered.

He looked back at the two lawyers, the view clear now that the detective was gone. He walked over to them in time to hear Athena say "Is it my imagination or did something just move?"

Stepping into their view, he brushed his bangs aside, remaining cool as he greeted them "Afternoon, you two."

Apollo crossed his arms, his expression neutral "Prosecutor Gavin. What are you doing here? Don't you think sneaking onto campus like this..."

His expression turned exasperated "Is just slightly suspicious?"

Klavier scowled, bothered that Apollo had just called him suspicious. He replied "I'll have you know I'm continuing my investigation,"

He then gave the two a slight smile "In the strictest of confidence."

Athena looked determined as she stated "I don't want to be caught napping again at tomorrow's trial. And that means a thorough investigation today. Think you can lend us a hand?"

He smirked, brushing his bangs back "I'm not one to refuse a damsel in distress."

He then looked straight at her as he continued "But you needn't have asked, Fräulein. I'd intended to help from the start."

Athena grinned "You're the best, Prosecutor Gavin!"

Soon, the three of them were on the stage, finding clues and putting Klavier's statue back together. Once it was complete, and Athena had been satisfied that there was nothing else to find in that area, they turned to each other, discussing what they had found.

Apollo crossed his arms "Well, that's about it for the stage."

Athena nodded "Right. I think we'd better search the art room next."

Klavier smiled "I think I'll hang around here for a while. But make sure to tell me once you find it, ja?"

Apollo looked thoughtful for a while, then turned to Klavier and asked "Find what?"

The prosecutor's smile was still on his face as he said casually "What else? The Gavinners banner that disappeared from the stage."

He leaned forward in a conspiratorial manner "You never know- it just might be connected to the case at hand."

Athena looked doubtful, but just then, Klavier scowled as a voice hissed "Sss, sss, sss. Don't tell me... So, in short, that's..."

She frowned "Hm? Hey..."

Suddenly, the box moved, taking off at a run. Apollo staggered back, disbelief as he said "That box... It just took off running."

Athena followed with her eyes the path the box had taken, turning to Apollo then saying "I have a pretty good idea who that is,"

As she said that, Apollo's expression turned resigned as she continued "as I suspect you do, too."

After convincing Apollo that they had to follow the box, they left. Klavier smiled slightly as Apollo followed Athena, getting hopelessly left behind as he did so.

He smirked, making a mental note to apologize to Detective Fullbright. He really hadn't meant THAT kind of "justice". Nein, his justice was a bit more... loud. Clad in a red vest over a blue tie and a long sleeved button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up until the elbows, with red pants. An attorney's badge pinned to the vest, hair smoothed down except for a part spiked up in two, almost like horns completed the look.

The rockstar prosecutor shook his head. The obstruction of justice though...

_His eyes narrowed in anger. His view of the lawyers (one lawyer in particular) had been blocked. And he wasn't happy about it._

_He scowled "If you don't get out of the way, Herr Fullbright, I am going to have to arrest you for the obstruction of justice."_

_The detective looked shocked (and also a little hurt, which made Klavier feel a little guilty). He raised his hands in defense "What?! Prosecutor Gavin, please! Try to reconsider! It was an accident, and I-"_

_"Not that kind of justice." Klavier snapped impatiently._

Klavier chuckled again, amused at the unintended pun. Although... to block the view to a man such as Apollo, it was almost... criminal. Then again, he could always text Herr Forehead on where they could meet for lunch.

* * *

**This could have been better, I know. Please don't hesitate to say something if you spotted something wrong in my story. You can leave a review if you have something you want to say.**

**Until next time!**

**-Raizuke**


End file.
